comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lion King (Earth-923)
The Lion King is an animated, musical/drama feature film in the Disney Animated Canon created by Lord Caesar, based on the original film of the same name. The story centers a lion prince named Simba, who must overcome the loss of his father and his villainous uncle, Scar, in order to take his rightful place as the king of the Pride Lands. Plot The story of The Lion King takes place in an African kingdom called the Pride Lands, where a lion rules over the other animals as king. At the beginning of the film, a large number of animals gather around Pride Rock witnessing the arrival of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi's newborn cub Simba. The king's younger brother Scar is displeased with the birth of Simba, the future king. As a young cub, Simba is taught about being king by Mufasa, who says that everything the light touches is their kingdom. While touring Pride Rock, Simba asks about a shadowy place in the distance, and Mufasa tells him it is beyond their borders and Simba must never go there. The lesson is stopped when Zazu, Mufasa's majordomo hornbill adviser, informs him that hyenas have entered the Pride Lands. Mufasa tells Zazu to take Simba home while he gets rid of the hyenas. Later that day, Scar tells Simba that the shadowy place is in fact an elephant graveyard. Simba's curiosity is piqued, and he convinces his best friend Nala, a lioness cub, to come with him. Sarabi sends Zazu to keep an eye on the two cubs, but they soon leave him behind. They finally reach the elephant graveyard, where they are attacked by spotted hyenas led by Shenzi, Kamari and Azizi. The hyenas chase after the cubs, but Mufasa rescues them. Mufasa sends Nala and Zazu back to Pride Rock, and admonishes Simba before teaching him about the stars. Simba learns that these stars represent the great kings of the past who will always be there to guide him, including his father. Meanwhile, Scar plots with the hyenas to take over Pride Rock by killing both Mufasa and Simba in exchange for hunting rights in the Pride Lands. The next day, on Scar's orders, the hyenas cause a stampede by chasing a herd of wildebeest into a gorge where Scar tells Simba to wait. Mufasa learns of Simba's predicament from Scar and braves the wildebeests by leaping into the gorge and carrying Simba to safety. However, as Mufasa attempts to escape by climbing the gorge's walls, he is stuck and ask his younger brother for help, but Scar grabs Mufasa's paws and says, "Long live the king." He then lets go of his brother, causing him to fall back into the stampede. When Simba sees his father falling, he, unaware of Scar's actions, is completely horrified and then goes back into the gorge to find him once the stampede has past. The cub yells for his father and spots him lying on the ground. He tries to wake Mufasa up, but soon realizes that his father is dead. Scar, meanwhile seeing his nephew still alive, approaches him and tricks Simba into thinking that Mufasa's death resulted from the cub's carelessness. Ashamed, Simba flees the Pride Lands, intending to never return. Scar then orders the hyenas to kill Simba, but he manages to escape. Later in the night, Scar returns to Pride Rock and breaking the terrible news of Mufasa and Simba's deaths to the pride. In Simba's absence, Scar becomes the new king and allows the hyenas into the Pride Lands. Simba collapses in the wasteland after his escape, but is found by Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat and warthog. The duo nurse him back to health and take him in, teaching him their motto, "Hakuna Matata" (interpreted as "No Worries"). He then grows up with them. During Scar's reign, the Pride Lands becomes a wasteland. Rafiki, the baboon who baptized Simba, finds out that Simba is alive in the jungle. ne day, Timon and Pumbaa are walking through the jungle singing "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". Pumbaa notices a dung beetle walking by and stalks it in preparation to eat it, but sees a lioness stalking him in the grass and runs for his life. When Timon finds Pumbaa, he asks what's wrong and sees the lioness chasing him. Simba rescues Timon and Pumbaa just in time from the lioness and discovers that she is Nala. Simba learns from Nala that Scar's irresponsibility as King of Pride Rock is leading to the suffering of its inhabitants. Still feeling guilt over Mufasa's death, Simba refuses to return. The wise Rafiki tracks Simba down and summons Mufasa's ghost for Simba. His ghost informs Simba that he must return to Pride Rock and become king; Simba refuses, but Mufasa's ghost tells him to remember that he is his son and the one true king. Simba returns to Pride Rock with Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa, who all agree to help him fight. While Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyenas, Simba goes to find Scar and sees him arguing with Sarabi on Pride Rock over the lionesses not hunting. When Scar strikes Sarabi in anger, Simba confronts him, but is forced by Scar into admitting to causing Mufasa's death. Scar forces Simba towards the edge of a fiery Pride Rock to kill him, informing him that he killed King Mufasa. Enraged at this realization, Simba leaps back up and pins Scar, forcing his uncle to reveal the truth to the rest of the pride. A fight ensues with the lionesses, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and Zazu against the hyenas while Simba confronts Scar alone at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs Simba for mercy, accusing the hyenas of planning Mufasa's death. Despite Simba sparing Scar, the lions fight, resulting in Simba throwing Scar off the cliff. Scar survives the fall, but is attacked and killed by the hyenas, who overheard his attempt to betray them. With Scar and the hyenas gone with the flames, Simba is greeted by Nala, Sarabi, the pride, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Rafiki. Simba walks up Pride Rock and heard Mufasa's ghost appears in the clouds, then Simba roars in which all the lionesses join. Sometime later, Pride Rock is restored to its former glory and Simba looks down happily at his kingdom with Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa by his side; Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn cub to the inhabitants of the Pride Lands. Characters *'Simba' *'Nala' *'Timon and Pumbaa' *'Mufasa' *'Scar' *'Shenzi, Kamari, and Azizi' *'Rafiki' *'Zazu' *'Sarabi' *'Sarafina' *'The Hyenas' Music Songs These are the musical numbers of the film, listed in order of appearance. *'"Circle of Life"' is played during the ceremony where a newborn prince named Simba is presented to the animals of the Pride Lands. The song is reprised at the end of the film. *'"I Just Can't Wait to be King"' is sung by young Simba, young Nala and Zazu. Simba uses this musical number in the film to distract Zazu so that he and Nala can sneak off to the Elephant Graveyard, while expressing his wish to be king as soon as possible. *'"Be Prepared"' is sung by Scar reveals to his hyena minions his plot to get rid Mufasa and Simba, and his plans for when he becomes king. *'"Hakuna Matata"' is sung by Timon, Pumbaa and Simba (young and adult). Timon and Pumbaa use this song as a warm welcome to Simba as he arrives at their jungle home, and to symbolize their "no worries" lifestyle. Simba grows into a young adult by the end of the song. *'"Can You Feel the Love Tonight"' is a love song, with Timon, Pumbaa, adult Simba and adult Nala. This musical sequence shows Timon and Pumbaa's frustration at Simba falling in love, and the development of Simba and Nala's romantic relationship. Trivia *The film is a mix between the original film and the remake. *Banzai and Ed are the only characters from the original animated film to be renamed due to being the only characters without Swahili names excluding Scar, whose name is a sobriquet, and Nala, whose name was created for the original film. Differences from the original *Shenzi in the original, while the more smarter one of the hyena trio, was just as comical and at times not particularly bright just like Banzai and Ed and had a southern accent, whereas here she is a much more ruthless, cold, serious, and fierce leader of the pack and had an African accent. *In the original, the three hyenas (Shenzi included) refuse to go after Simba due to a field of thorns that he escaped through being to dense for them and know that he won't survive long enough in the dessert, so instead lie to Scar that they killed him and if Simba return they'll actually do so, where as here Kamari and Azizi chase him off of a cliff and assume that he's dead due to how high it is, and decide to tell Shenzi that they "killed" him, and therefore tell Scar. *The gopher that gave Zazu news about the Pride Lands was absent in the film. *Timon and Pumbaa live alone together in the jungle in the original, whereas here, there are other fellow animals that live with them such as a guinea fowl, a bushbaby, an elephant shrew, a bat-eared fox, among others. *One scene unique in this film is when Simba adapts to having a new life with Timon, Pumbaa, and some of the neighbors where Simba toppled over a termite mound for Timon, Pumbaa, and their neighbors to have termites for them to eat. This scene does not occur in the animated version. Category:Earth-923 Category:Films Category:Disney Animated Canon (Earth-923) Category:Inspired by Disney Category:Fan Fiction Category:Lord Caesar's Fan Fiction Category:Created by Lord Caesar